


Lieutenant Penumbra's Sing-Along Transmissions

by wigglecoin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Unhappy Ending, and had to work how to move the earth from the inside, what if penumbra went with della to earth, yes i know penumbra isnt the singing type but i can dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglecoin/pseuds/wigglecoin
Summary: Penumbra keeps cover of being Dellas friend while needing to ready the Earth for its dimise in the hopes of returning as a refered figure to the moon citizens. However there is a little hicup she wasnt expecting. Love.this doesnt entirely stick with the plot of the musical to better fit the characters
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra
Kudos: 4





	Lieutenant Penumbra's Sing-Along Transmissions

We start on a video transmission to the moon base. Penumbra is dressed in her full lieutenent armor as she always presents as to the moon. she had been practiceing her meniacal laugh for when the earth gets thrown out of its place that it doesnt deserve in the solar system but stops shortly after starting.

"Ok I know that in the moment a maniacal laugh would really go far but trying to practice it without a purpose is really just embarassing." she gripes, then pauses. "That doesnt mean that any moon citizens should stop trying! Lunaris needs us to be in shape for the concour and relocation of the earth. I mean, Im sure he practices his maniacal laugh. Just. Not where anyone can hear him. The way I prefer to practice."

She goes on, thinking of Lunaris "I havent gotten any transmissions back from the moon yet, but im doing what I can in the moment to work with the innevitable destruction of the Earth. I got this letter of condemnation from the mayor of duckburg, but my cover isnt blown, It turns out that that sort of thing happend to Mr McDuck more times than he can recall. Hoping there is something that gets back to me soon about orders. Im trying my hardest with no clear goal so that is difficult."

she shifts nervously "Im sure some of you are wondering how the prep for the concoring of the earth is going, its fine um. I got a message from one of your citizens asking who the 'her' is I mention sometimes in these transmissions" she uncomfortably looks to a printed paper she wrote out of the message looking away from the camera for the first time. " 'You say that you will show 'her' the way of the moon, show 'her' you are a person to be respected, who is her? and is she important to the mission..'" she pauses wondering how to answer that. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cut away from the transmission, the McDuck family is back from an adventure, Penumbra never accompanies, it seems too close too the earthlings, but there is one who she cant seem to keep her gaze off of, Della Duck. she wants to congradulate her on her return, but her reflexes have gotten slow when she's around her passing the moment, and now she is focused on her children. Penumbra watches from afar as her thoughts take over

[ _invade_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IynML80KbhU)

**Family day  
** **See you there  
** **Around things** <\-- (the kids)  
 **Tumbling  
**

 **Wanna say  
** **Love your hair  
** **Here I go**

penny tries to get a word in to her conversation but the words come out wrong.

**Mumbling**

**When we invade I will stop the world  
** **When the world has moved I'll  
** **find the time to find the words to**

 **Tell you how  
** **How you make  
** **Make me feel**

**What’s the phrase?**

**Like a fool  
** **Kinda sick  
** **Special needs  
** **Anyways**

**With the mission I will stop the pain  
** **It’s not destrucion or an ice plan  
** **That’s all Johnny Snow  
** **I just think you need time to know**

 **That I’m the guy to make it real  
** **The feelings you don’t dare to feel  
** **I’ll bend the world to our will  
** **And we’ll make time stand still**

 **That’s the plan  
** **Rule the world  
** **You and me  
** **Any day  
** " Love your hair "

Della turns, " What? "

Penumbras face turns flushed as she snaps back for a second " No – I… love the… air… " she breathes dramatically, not a lie, it was suprizingly refresing to discover the air on earth. Della smiles.

**Anyway**

**When we invade I will stop.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penumbra shuts of the transmision as Mrs Beakley entered her room, Mrs Beakly and Penumbra had often been the only ones staying in the mantion when the gang wanders off for a while, so theres been a slow connection. All the McDuck house ovbiously knows she is from the moon, but Mrs Beakley has been a rock to lean on for support every now and then, she knew about Lunaris and her waiting for a responce from the moon, but the reasoning she gave for it was homesickness, no one knows about the mission. 

"Hey Beakley." "Hello Mrs Lieutenant." the mention of her title always gave her some satisfaction, Penumbra doesnt hear it much anymore but her statius was always a source of pride for her, relevent or no

"I couldnt help but notice you disappeared shortly after the McDuck family arrived." Beakley mentioned with a keen eye, "Yeah." replyed Penumbra

"You know, Della was there." "Yeah.?" Penumbra causiously responded

Beakley knowingly took a seat next to her "Did you talk to her?" Penumbra slouched and sighed, this duck had her pegged, "So close." she said, no sence in trying to hide it "Sence we got back to earth I've been so far from making, audible connection"

Just then a message started reciving from the computer screen, the screen was all static with a distorted voice coming through. "Is that Lunaris?" said Mrs Beakley, "It has to be.." Penny stared at the screen recognizing the voice grabbing her attention. Suddenly the weight of what was happening dawned on her, the mission could be comprimised, this info has to be kept from Mrs Beakly "Im sorry Mrs Beakley but can you leave the room? This might be something to do with Important Government Plans and stuff you dont want to hear so uh sorry bye." she said standing up Mrs Beakly, that was not at all a convincing reasoning and Mrs Beakly was clearly confused at this behavior but luckly she wasnt one to pry and left with hardly any objection to Penumbra's relief

"Is this working? Testing testing." The message said as the distortion flattened out "This is General Lunaris to Lieutenant Penumbra, We've been making great strides on the moonbase army, what we need right now would be a show of force to show those earthlings we are comming and are not to be reconed with, some sort of crime, I have faith you can figure it out Lieutenent. Something to draw the eye, Lunaris signing off."

Penumbra stood blankly, criminal activity huh? She could do that. Something that could make an impact. Her mind was wrapped, robbery seemed too petty, plus if she was caught there she wouldnt be alowed to stay in the house, something she could do from a distance. Then it hit her. the rocket ship they got to earth with, if she could rewire that it could act as a remote controled vehicle, a ship from outerspace crashing into the main streets, that would send a message. Penumbra went out to acomplish the task before she could think to hard about what that ment for the place she was staying, she couldnt afford to fake out when the moon was involved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the rocket was sub-optimal, combustion for the impact, it moved with wheels and was pretty slow from the weight of it, after some testing the rocket was ready to go, she placed it in an alley so it could come out of nowhere to the unsuspecting people she waited anxiously a street away and

"Hey Penny is that you?" "Aah!" she turned around and Della Duck was standing behind her "did I scare you?!" she said smiling and pleased with herself "did I, Della Duck, frighten the Lieutenant of planet moon my friend Penny???" she stood in disbelief, "Uh, no you only startled me." Penumbra said sweating, come on Della this is not the time! "Oh I totally did! I spooked ya!" Della pushed, then noticing the remote in her hands "Whatcha doing?" Penumbra shifted awkwardly "Um Im, texting, its really important" "Dang I was hoping you'd get outside sometime, you did admit that air is pretty good right? haha I need it to live, let me tell you, much better than gum" "Yeah I would imagene uh, so, what are you, doing? Here?" 

"Oh! I'm actually doing some work for a little group trying to encorage space exploration!" her face lit up as Penumbras became a little bemused, having not listened to the first half of the sentence "im supposed to tell people about it to sign this form, do you have a minute?"

Penumbra looked to the rocket, then back to Della. "Um, sure yeah." "So I was thinking about getting back to the moon to tell your other people about earth! I know I was promising that so maybe if we get enough signatures-" "Signatures?" "Like writing your name on something?" "I know what they are Della" "Oh. Yeah and anyway so if enough people show intrest we could convince the city to send the go ahead to our exploration and ..Are you listening Penny?" "Oh uh yeah I just think um maybe this is more like a kind of thing that would be more within the government to decide something like this, and, like, what needs to happen is more like, a change of power?" "Oh yeah im all for that too! We can only do so much on our own to convince them you know? But with others its easier to make change and show them what the people want!" "Like, backup." "Yeah exactly! so would you?" "Oh yes of course sorry" Penumbra said "It's cool, we are getting a signature! I mean if we cant stick together I dont know how I could make others, were all in this together you know!" "Uh yeah" "Ok I've got to get back to getting signatures, thanks Penny! see you!" "See you!" Penumbra waved. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now this was a prediciment, Penumbra looked between Della and the rocket, Penumbra didnt genuinely belive that Della could achive this goal no matter her charisma, suddenly she felt a glint of hesitation, no, for the moon. for the moon she has to go through with what she set out to do. it needs to be done

[ _the moons gotta do_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYCgPzP12iM)

**the moon’s gotta do what the moon’s gotta do**

**Don’t plan the plan if you can’t follow through**

**all that matters: taking matters into your own hands**

**Soon he'll control everything, my wish is your command**

Penumbra moves the rocket into the streets, the rocket starts slowly, but with momentum the rocket picked up speed. it was looking good,all going as plan.

then suddenly a figure rushed by her straight to the rocket, he grabed the remaining slice of wing that penumbra cut off to fit in the street and flung himself onto the top of the ship, crawling closer to the cockpit 

**Stand back everyone, nothing here to see**

**Just imminent danger, in the middle of it, me**

**Yes, now you see I'm here, hair blowing in the breeze**

**And the day needs my saving expertise**

As he climes in he crushes the signal output of the rocket, who does this guy think he is? The suprise of an obsticle and thedamage to the signal made the rocket start to swerve, combustion starting way to early as the rocket boosted ahead, this was all wrong, Penumbra had never been a tech genious, she frantically started trying to control the remote to make the rocket slow, the man kept on messing with controls and attempting to dismantle the rocket, which actually was pretty easy to do, as it took damage its shape formed into a cylinder 

**A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do**

**Seems destiny ends with me saving you**

as the rocket swerved the man was knocked off, the swerve made the rocket turn out of the intended path and onto the street that della was on, the danger was clear to everyone as penumbra hit the brake button and the man ran after

**The only doom that’s looming is you loving me to death**

**So I’ll give you a sec to catch your breath**

the man pushed Della out of the way and into some garbage cans as the rocket slid to a hault. Penumbra came running out "What did you think you were doing?" she yelled at him, he stared at her "What did you have it?" "As a matter of fact it wouldnt have endangared people if you hadnt-!" just as she said that Della stood up from the trash looking at the man who pushed her out of the way

**Thank you strange person, I don’t think I can**

**Explain how important it was that you stopped that can**

**I would be splattered I’d be crushed under debris**

**Thank you sir for saving me**

Della was not normally the type that wouldnt resent being saved to intead take care of herself, Penumbra was shocked to see she was more greatful to him, but she didnt seem to see her, she was staring at this person with a look of cusiosity, like she knew him from somewhere

**Don’t worry about it…**

**A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do**

**Seems destiny ends with me saving you**

**When you’re the best, you can’t rest, what’s the use**

**There’s ass needs kicking, some ticking bomb to defuse**

**The only doom that’s looming is you loving me to death**

**(Della, overlapping)**

**You came from above**

**I wonder what I know you from**

**My heart is beating like a drum**

**Must be, must be in shock**

**Assuming I’m not loving you to death**

**(Penumbra, overlapping)**

**Are you kidding?**

**What heist were you watching?**

**Stop looking at her like that.**

**Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?**

**I stopped that can, the remote control was in my hand**

**Whatever**

**(Della and man in unison)**

**So please give me a sec to catch my breath**

**(penumbra)**

**...Balls**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penumbra made a run back home after that incident,normally even after a plan fails she doesnt feel especailly as defeated as she did now, it probably wasnt anything important though, just some guy, now what are there 4 superheros in Duckburg including this whoever-he-thinks-he-is? Not a problem probably wont see him again anyways, and on the bright side, Della didnt seem to notice her so no one important knows she was behind that. It still stung to be ignored by her though, even if it was benificail. But she doesnt have to think about that anymore, as soon as she got back to the mantion everything would go back to normal, she thought, turning the knob to the mansion's door.

But instead of normal, people were celebrating. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, there as a circle of people crowding around Della and... he's here. with Della. What is going on? As she shut the door behind her the door squeeked and this new guy and Della turned to see her "Whats that?" "PENNY!!!" Della ran up to her, clearly not hearing what this guy just said about her, and gave her a hug. "this is Penny, she’s from the moon!”  
  
Penumbra stood upright, trying to get around the upset buzzing going through her body looking at this guy “You can call me Lieutenant Penumbra.” she said coldly “Lieutenant?” “A high ranking millitary official of Planet Moon.” he scoofed “The moon isnt a planet.” Penumbra clenched her teeth “It-”   
“Is a touchy subject!” Della intervined, “Penny this is Kevin Pekin, he’s a really sweet guy and we go way back!”  
“Yeah we almost didnt recognize each other, I guess upwards of ten years changes a person huh?” Kevin said putting an arm around Della “Like you even have new leg now, what happened?” “Oh! This happened when I was on the moon!” “Did it?” Kevin pointedly asked in Penumbras direction, everything this guy did seemed to agrivate her. “Aw that was nothing, what about you? I thought you were dead!” “Seems I wasnt the only one who people thought that about.” “Oh my god It’s like we’re the same!”  
  
“You arent.” Penumbra said reflexively. “What?” della looked at penny. “I mean. Youre not the same. Like I mean, no one is. I guess. And maybe you used to be but, ten years is a lot of time to change.” she said realizing she was clearly oversteping after saying that, Della had an uncomfortable smile while Kevin shot her a look. “I feel like Ive seen you before.” he said Penumbra awkwardly shifted “must have one of those faces.” just then Dewey walked up to Kevin “Hey dad, can you come tell us about what it was like before you disapeared?” “Sure kiddo” he said as they walked off too discuss somewhere else

at that Penumbra was speachless for a couple seconds. Della almost went after but noticed she was staring blankley and started to wave at her "Hellooo? Eart- I mean, moon to Penny?" that broke the stare as Penumbra snapped back, many more eliquient ways of putting what she was thinking was rattling her brain but what came out was "HE'S the dad?????" Della jumped back, startled at the outburst then recollected.  
"Y-yeah hes the man of legend, its so good to see him again." Della said, Penumbra still couldnt entirely see it. is she sure? this guy? "So uh.. are you guys like.. together now?" Della blushed "Well, maybe. Hes a nice guy, used to be an adventurer. And seeing him again has really left me feeling, unlike myself I guess."  
"Icantell" "What? "Hm? Oh nothing." "We're gonna go somewhere together to reconnect later, sort of like a date I guess." "Oh cool. "penny?" "yeah?" "You're clenching your fists really tightly.." penumbra looked down at her fists, "so I am, thats great! Im gonna uh, go now, moon stuff you know?" she said leaving through the front door, she needed to walk this off. She still hasnt made any preperations for the moons arival, thats what she should be worried about. Not some dumb earth creature. But no rationalizing could help the sinking sensation this lieutenant was feeling in her heart

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[_my eyes_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ad6-MRmZ5IU)

**Any dolt with half a brain**   
**Can see that humankind has gone insane**   
**To the point where I don’t know**   
**If I’ll upset the status quo**   
**If I throw poison in the water main**

**Listen close to everybody’s heart**   
**And hear that breaking sound**   
**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart**   
**And crashing to the ground**

**I cannot believe my eyes**   
**How the world’s filled with filth and lies**   
**But it’s plain to see**   
**evil inside of me is on the rise**

**(della, on her date w/kevin)**   
**Look around**   
**We’re living as the lost then found**   
**Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned**   
**You find yourself on solid ground**   
**And you believe**

**There’s good in everybody’s heart**   
**Keep it safe and sound**   
**With hope, you can do your part**   
**To turn a life around**

**I cannot believe my eyes**   
**Is the world finally growing wise**   
**‘Cause it seems to me**   
**Some kind of harmony**   
**Is on the rise**

  
  
**Anyone with half a brain Take it slow**   
**Could spend their whole life howling in pain He looks at me and seems to know**   
**‘Cause the dark is everywhere The things that I’m afraid to show**   
**And Della doesn’t seem to care And suddenly I feel this glow**   
**That soon the dark in me is all that will remain And I believe**

**Listen close to everybody’s heart There’s good in everybody’s heart**   
**And hear that breaking sound Keep it safe and sound**   
**Hopes and dreams are shattering apart With hope, you can do your part**   
**And crashing to the ground To turn a life around**

**I cannot believe my eyes I cannot believe my eyes**   
**How the world’s filled with filth and lies How the world’s finally growing wise**   
**But it’s plain to see And it’s plain to see**   
**Evil inside of me is on the rise Rapture inside of me is on the rise**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penumbra sat in her bed the next day, dispite the attempt she was unable to keep her mind focused on finding new ways to ready duckburg to the inpending moonvasion not only was focus an issue but it was genuinely hard to think of a disaster that could have a lasting impact on the citizens of Duckburg. Its like theyve had exposure therapy or something, nothing sticks with them anymore. 

Which was half of the reason she pearked up so readily to recive another transmission from the moonbase  
Lunaris came in with little to no frequency this time as he broadcasted to Penumbra

"Hello Lieutenant, this is General Lunaris signing in. The day of recogning is upon us. Our army is now ready to begin invasion, we will arrive on the earth after it has made a three quarter rotation from now. I do not fault you for not making coverage on our descent based on your location, it was a mistake on my part to not take that into consideration. To make way on the citizens of earth sence there is now less of a need to be undercover, I propose we take a more... deadly aproch" He grined evily "What you need to strike fear into these earth creatures is a simple assasination. To get them ready, pick out a person with political power and make a show out of it, I dont care who or how you do it, just get the message across. Lunaris singing off."

To say this order came as a shock to Penumbra was an understatement. She knew the general had gotten more nefarious sence she had arrived on earth. In fact the idea of an invasion at all at first came off as some joke, but sence she wasnt on the planet moon she had assumed Lunaris knew what he was doing. But murder? Assasination? She looked at the pistol she had tucked away on the cabinet. Could she do this? _SHOULD_ she do this? the first time penumbra was questioning a goal related to the prosperity of the moon had come a little too late. The army was coming anyway. People are going to die regardless. This fact did not comfort her. 

a knock on the door, Penny sat up straight, it was Mrs Beakley checking in on her. "You doing alright deary?" she said softly "Oh I suppose im doing alright." Penumbra said trying to seem unbothered with recent developments. "Can I ask you a, hypothetical question?" Penumbra nervously asked "Of course" Mrs Beakely replyed, Penumbra paused, looking for the words she needed "If you needed to kill someone for the good of the earth, would you do it?" Mrs beakley Relaxed "Oh Ive been in that sinario plenty of times" Penumbra was stunned "Did you do it?" "Is the earth still here?" she said with a smile, those spy missions must have been something "Remind me not to be the one fighting you." Penumbra said "Oh you wont need reminding." Beakley laughed, Penumbra used to feel as if no earthling could be capable of intimidating her, Beakley had been the one to prove her wrong.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penumbra moved anxiously about the McDuck mansion, going over the order in her head, Lunaris did not give much details on the type of person to go after although the first person she could think of as a person with power to create distress was not hard to come up with. But even though Scrooge was a clear target, Penumbra couldnt feel as if she had it in her to take him out. Sure he was a little self centered but overall he had shown more hospitality towards Penumbra then she would have expected from an earthling billionare. Thinking of a person Penumbra would need to snuff out without causing her to feel dishonorable or sick of the thought was a challenge. Her loyalty to the moon in her mind wained the more she thought. But her thoughts were interupted, once again, by Della Duck. 

"Penny! there you are! I didnt see you at all after yesterday whats happening?" she said "Oh. My apologies were you looking for me?" Penumbra turned, slightly startled by Dellas arival "Well, not exactly, I was just worried about you is all. You kinda ducked out on me back there." "Sorry, I was just, um, not in the mood for a party.." Penumbra looked away "Busy, thinking of home I guess." 

Dellas face shifted, a look of recognition took its place with a dash of pity in her eyes. Penumbra didnt like being looked at that way. Della responded "I know how you feel" and Penumbra felt a pang of guilt, she wasnt proud of the person she used to be while Della was on the moon, she regreted her actions heavily, though Della never cought on, so she supposed there was no use in dwelling on it. "Yeah." she said

"If you ever need to talk about it Im here for you ok?" Della was so earnest penumbra almost forgot about what she was thinking about before. "You know Kevin is always said the best way to get through a moment is to live it out"

Ah. Right. Him. "Yeah. so how did things go with that guy?" Penumbra asked. Della smiled "Oh theyre good, he said he might come back again around now actually!" Penumbra shifted "Oh, here?" she said, now was not a time where she wanted to see Kevin. "Yeah!" "Oh, neat, I just realised I need to leave actually Ill see you later Della!" Penumbra rushed, opening the door just as Kevin was aproching it from the other side.

Kevin stood looking up at Penumbra, a time where being significantly taller then most earth population wasnt so bad. "Ah! Good morning leiutenant!" he said, a little too chiper. "Morning." Penumbra grumbled. Della came up beside her "Hey Kevin!" she said, and went out to gave him a hug. "Ah Della its good to see you!" he exclaimed "I have a little suprize I cant wait to revial to you." he said waltzing into the McDuck mansion with Della Penumbra followed behind reluctently, folding her arms. "Oooh suprize!" said Della. "What is it?" "Well lets just say a certain someone, me, convinced another someone, the mayor, to give out the green light on putting more intrest into space exploration." Kevin smirked "Oh my gosh Kevin thats so great!!!" Della said excitedly. Little did they know that before they could get to the moon the moon would come to them. "How did you do that? Penumbra questioned

"Ive done some things for the mayors family while I was adventuring solo. I guess you could say I have some power over their decisions, the only signigicure they needed turned out to be mine." Kevin boasted   
"Thank you so much!" Della said greatfully "Congradulations." penumbra responded. "Theres gonna be a whole unveilng and everything, entirely legitiment." Kevin pushed "I dont know what to say" Della smiled ear to ear, then turned to Penumbra "Penny you should come to the unvieling! You could talk about all that moon stuff you do!" Penumbra stepped back "Oh I dont know. Im not really a public speaker." "Yeah I dont know about that," Kevin said sucking his teeth "We already talked through the details and Im the only speaker, sorry." "Oh. Well thats ok! Maybe next time! I'm going to test my luck on asking Scrooge for a donation to those space reaserchers! Wish me luck!" she said, zooming up the stairs.

There was a silence between the two foreigners to the McDuck household for about two seconds when Kevin spoke to Penumbra "Nice to be able to talk to you one on one lieutenent." he said, Penumbra shot him a glance to see he was looking back with a similar distaste. "I know what youre up too." he said, "And if you think you're going to pull it past me youre dumber then you look." Penumbra felt herself stifen "Excuse me?"  
"In case you havent noticed miss star-crossed," he said gesturing to a newly hung photo of Huey Dewey and Louie "Ive already won. Whatever experiances you think youve had dont add up to anything in comparison to ours." He got closer to penumbra "And if you think the earth is just gonna hand itself over to you you are sorely mistaken." 

Just then Della flew down the stairs, and Kevin's behavior and body language fliped like a switch. "He said he would think about it!" anounced Della "Thats wonderful babe!" Kevin smiled at her "Hey, what do you say we go get ice cream to celebrate?" "Ooh ice cream" they said making their way out the door. leaving Penumbra standing where she was. processing what just happened. The more she thought the angrier she got. Then she smiled. She had her target.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ _brand new day_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVda8HD7rg8)

**This appeared as a moral dilemma ‘cause at first**   
**It was weird though I swore to eliminate the worst**   
**Of the plague that endangered moon citizens it’s true**   
**I was vague on the “how” – so how can it be that you**   
**Have shown me the light**

**It’s a brand new day**   
**And the sun is high**   
**All the birds are singing**   
**That you’re gonna die**   
**How I hesitated**   
**Now I wonder why**   
**It’s a brand new day**

**All the shame that the moon planet suffered will be null**   
**No more being discreate – for the glory and our goal**   
**Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through**   
**Now the future’s so bright and I owe it all to you**   
**Who showed me the light**

**It’s a brand new me**   
**I got no remorse**   
**Now the water’s rising**   
**But I know the course**   
**I’m gonna shock the world**   
**In a show of force**   
**It’s a brand new day**

**And Della will see the serious me**   
**Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure**   
**And she may cry but her tears will dry**   
**When I hand her the keys to a shiny new biosphere**

**It’s a brand new day**   
**Yeah the sun is high**   
**All the angels sing**   
**Because you’re gonna die**   
**Go ahead and laugh**   
**Yeah I’m a funny guy**   
**Tell everyone goodbye…**   
**It’s a brand new day**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed. The unveiling was seconds away from commencing, the mayor had stepped out and was introducing Kevin to the stage. Penumbra's plan was simple. Just make a show Penumbra, the stage was never her place but there was a time and it was this one. 

"Thank you mayor for those kind words." Kevin started, "The study of planetary exploration is a wonder to behold. Such as when I first reunited with my girlfriend who was lost to space for ten years it was a wonder to me. the universal desire to explore is a facinating thing. when it comes to space I would personally have choosen a planet as our first but beggers cant be choosers can they?" Kevin chuckled to himself

"What was a thing I realized as I thought on this step forward into a new level of adventure is that everyone has the adventuring spirit in their soul. It all maters on if you think you can take it."

"Everyone has the ability to get up and go, even if youre stuck, the go is in your heart." kevin carried on like this for a while. saying fundimentally the same thing repeatedly in different ways, with nods to the fact that he was a real adventurer, and that he knew what he was saying. He was reaching the end of his speach, or so it seemed, you could never tell with his mind numbing preformance. it was now or never.

Suddenly Penumbra leeped into action and claimed the stage from behind the curtain, pistol whiping him and knocking him out cold. Showtime. Dont get cold feet now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ _slipping_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5Nx5yw5Ihc)

**Look at these people – amazing how sheep’ll**   
**Show up for the slaughter**   
**No one condemning you – lined up like lemmings**   
**You led to the water**   
**Why can’t they see what I see? Why can’t they hear the lies?**   
**Maybe the fee’s too pricey for them to realize**   
**Your disguise is slipping**   
**I think you’re slipping**

**Now that your savior is still as the grave you’re**   
**Beginning to fear me**   
**Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder**   
**Can you really hear me?**   
**We'll bring you pain, the kind you can’t suffer quietly**   
**Fire up your brain, remind you inside you’re rioting**   
**Society is slipping**   
**Everything’s slipping away**

**So…**

Penumbra raised her pistol... then, started fireing at the sky creating chaos as reporters and other onlookers paniced to get away

**Go ahead – run away**   
**Say it was horrible**   
**Spread the word – tell a friend**   
**Tell them the tale**   
**Get a pic – do a blog**   
**Heroes are over with**   
**Look at him – not a word**   
**Hammer, meet nail**

**Then I win – then I get**   
**Everything I ever**   
**All the good – all the fame**   
**And social change**   
**Anarchy – that we run**   
**now planet moon has a turn**   
**You people all have to learn**   
**This world is going to burn**   
**Burn**   
(yeah, it’s a planet. P, L, A, N, yeah right.)   
**Burn**

**No sign of Della – good.**   
**I would give anything not to have her see**   
**It’s gonna be bloody – head up Penny Pal now**   
**There’s no time for mercy**   
**Here goes – no mercy…**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penumbra looks back to her adversary, after aptly horrifing the general puplic and alerting them to the moons arival he was nothing to her. When suddenly she wasnt in the spot she remembered him being

Suddenly a grogy Kevin came up from behind her and smacked her in the back making her drop her pistol, they made a scramble for it. In a way Penumbra could never explain to herself Kevin got there first and pointed at Penumbra. She raised her hands.

"Dont give me that." he jeered. "I dont want to hear whatever it is you have to say you alien." he concidered the pistol, "Other world technology huh? Cant wait to try it out." he aimed the gun at Penny and pulled the trigger when a rock came flying into the pistol from the audience and the gun exploded

Penumbra opened her eyes. Kevin had disappeared just as he reappeared, from nothing, the door to the hall had made a close, but Penumbra was physically unharmed. There was no one left in the building, Penny stood up examining the area, there was tipped over chairs and abandoned broadcasting equitment she looked around and found what was her worst fear for this night

"Della?" she looked at the struck bird and took a step back. From the direction the rock originated Della was sitting there with gold shards sticking into where her heart would be, she was bleeding. Penumbra rushed over to her,

"Della! Della oh god." Penumbra couldnt belive what she was seeing "Penny?" Della called gaze hasy. "Oh Della, oh no no no no no." "Penny Penny, shhh" Della tried to comfort "its ok, ive done- gnh, a lot worse then this" Penumbra giggled nervously "Ha, just, just hold on Della theres, its gonna be ok, we'll.." "Its ok. Ducks dont back down." Della breathed out, then stopped, stopped everything.

"DELLA?!?!"

The ground shook. The moon army made touchdown on earth as Penumbra held the body of her closest friend

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ _everything I ever_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZNqaAh6iLU)

**Here lies everything**   
**The world I wanted at my feet**   
**My victory’s complete**   
**So hail to the king**

**(Everything you ever…)**

**Arise and sing**

Penumbra exists the builing as a bitter cold succumbs the planet. Earthlings at this point have hid or been captured or killed already. The moon citizens spot her and attempt celebrating theyre reunion. Penumbra doesnt feel like celebrating.

**So your world’s benign**   
**So you think justice has a voice**   
**And we all have a choice**   
**Well now your world is mine**

the McDuck clan has significantly lost moral and hasnt been able to make any leeway on anything regarding the siquation without Della as they helplessly watch their world get invaded, only this time their fears are reality

**(Everything you ever…)  
** **And I am fine**

Penumbra stands beside Lunaris as he makes a declaration to moon and earth citizens, Penumbra does not pay attention. she thought the recognition she would recive from her people would make up her actions to her. Instead she felt nothing even as she was given praise.

the McDuck house is invaded by the moon army. Penumbra leads the charge begrudgingly. feeling meloncholic as the citizens storm her temporary home. Penumbra's work lead her to new hights as an army leader and new accesories to her gold outfit, in a chair next to the thrown. what does it mean to her? She cant say

**Now the nightmare’s real**  
 **Now our invasion force is here**  
 **To make you quake with fear**  
 **To make the whole world kneel  
** **(Everything you ever…)**

**And I won’t feel**

Cut to video in transmission set, Penumbra is wearing a hoodie and is looking at the camera with pain and disbelief

** A thing **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! im done writting! nice. this musical I felt really could fit with these characters with tweaking, there was a lot of parts that wouldnt match up though, like now everyone in the musical didnt know each other when those characters matched up with ones that did and I had to scrap two songs cause they were too out of character for me to be comfortable writing around (so they say and a story) but these two things are really very good even though it ends badly :3 this was a lot of fun to have rattling around in my brain for a few weeks so thank you for reading and sorry for the earworms!


End file.
